Felicity's Feelings and Oliver's Selfishness
by ay1683
Summary: Felicity has been feeling hurt and confused ever since the Slade incident. She is slowly trying to move on from Oliver. Will Oliver finally realize what is happening and do everything to keep her or will he loet her go?
1. Chapter 1

It has been three months since the night where Slade Wilson took Laurel and I hostage. Three months since I have had to deal with the fact that the man I love put me in harm's way to help save Laurel. One of the women he really loves. Since that night, I have had millions of thoughts running through my head. Like the fact that he told me that he could never be with someone who he could really care about and yet, he was going to get a place with Sara, Laurel's sister. That right there tells me that he cares deeply for her or maybe even loves her. To me it says that Oliver was only trying to lessen the blow about the fact that I was not what he was looking for. Since the night with Slade Wilson, my whole attitude towards Oliver has changed. I came to the realization that I need to move on to someone who actually wants me and will not put me in danger to protect another. I mean, do not get me wrong I love being able to help save people, but, I could have been seriously hurt and I truly believe that Oliver would have been fine as long as Laurel was safe.

I am currently down in the lair doing some research on a string of home invasions where the criminals are beating the homeowners when I hear Oliver and Digg come downstairs.

"Hey Felicity," Digg said.

"_Hi_," I say back and give him one of my bright smiles. I know that Digg has noticed that something has been off with me for a while now and I am trying to keep him happy because he has enough to worry about with Lyla and the baby.

"How is my nephew doing," I ask.

As Digg and me are having a conversation about the baby, Oliver is silent through it all. I decide to call it a night as my research has not turned up anything new.

"Well, now that you guys are back from patrol I am going to head home for the night. I haven't found anything new on the thieves but I will try again tomorrow." I gather up my coat and purse with my tablet and head towards the door.

"Felicity," Oliver calls.

I freeze. I do not want to talk to him right now as my emotions are not completely under control.

"Yes, oliver," I manage in a normal voice without turning around.

"Laurel is stopping by tomorrow with all the information the police have on the robbers. Maybe you and her can go over it together and kind of brain storm" he asks?

In addition, that was something else I have been trying to avoid. Once everything settled down and Mr. Lance was let out of the hospital, Laurel started showing up here wanting to help. And now our team of three has turned into four with Laurel and Oliver at the top. I have been doing a pretty good job of playing nice when it comes to Laurel but she is not so nice. Whenever Oliver wants us to brainstorm together it pretty much consists of me listening to Laurel and all of her ideas and her never letting me have an opinion. Oh, and did I forget to mention that Laurel and Oliver are spending a lot of time together working on buying back his company. I am no longer asked anything about it.

"Felicity," Oliver calls.

I turn around and he is right there next to me. I was so lost in my head that I didn't even hear him.

"Yah, sure. I will be happy to listen to Laurel tomorrow on her ideas." I turn around once again to leave when I feel it. Oliver's hand on my shoulder. Something he has not done a lot of since Slade. I stand there for a second allowing the touch before gently moving out of reach.

"What is it Oliver?"

He just stares at me for a minute making me shift from one foot to the other before finally asking, "are you okay?"

I debate on telling him everything but as I am about to open my mouth I hear the door open and in walks Laurel. Oliver's attention is now off me and onto her. I pass her on my way up not even looking back. Oliver has completely forgotten about me, again.

I do not know how I was able to get home but I found myself in my apartment, showered and dressed for bed. This nightly ritual of helping the vigilante known as the Arrow is weighing on me. Surprisingly, I am able to fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work was long and boring. On the bright side, I did not receive one text pr phone call from team arrow all morning. The afternoon was a completely different story. The caller was also not who I was expecting. It was Laurel. I debated not answering but I didn't want her to just drop by here and also it could be something to do with a mission.

"Hello, Laurel"

"Hi, Felicity, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"So far so good. I was actually calling to see if you could help me. I am in the lair and trying to do some research for Oliver but I am having trouble finding the information he needs. He wants me to get a list together of everyone that was robbed and see if there is a connection between any of them. Can you help point me in the right direction?"

At the end of her story, I was beyond mad. I was furious. Research and tech is my job. Now he is giving that to her? What the hell? Is he trying to get me to leave all together? Maybe that's it. He will not need me anymore if Laurel can do my job. Then he and his girlfriend can spend all their time together. Not like they do not already or anything. I was so busy ranting in my head that I forgot about Laurel until I could hear her calling my name.

"Felicity, hello, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am still here. All you have to do is type in all the names of the victims into the screen on your right. I have a program on that screen which will check for connections." Let her do my job. As much as I love, working for team arrow maybe it is time for me to pull back. Teach Laurel the ropes and let her have my job. I need to move on anyways.

"Thank you so much Felicity. That will help a lot. I want Oliver to be happy with me when he gets back from lunch Walter. Of course, he invited me along but I thought that it would be nice for those two to catch up. Anyways, got to go. Bye."

Of course, Oliver would invite her to lunch with Walter. She is his girlfriend while I am merely his it person. In addition, from the looks of things not even that for long. Well this day just got better. Never mind that Walter is a close friend of mine and I did everything in my power to help find him. Who cares right?

The restaurant Walter picked was one of the better ones I had been to in a while. I sure am glad that he is paying. In the last few months, the only time I have to spend with Walter was when Laurel was with me and we were discussing Queen Consolidated. It is so nice to be out without Laurel.

"So, how have you been Oliver? Still holding up well I hope?"

"I am doing great. In addition, thanks to you I might get my company back soon. Again, thank you so much for helping me with this. You have always been a great friend. I am not the only one who thinks that. Felicity thinks you are great too."

"How is Felicity doing by the way? I have not seen much of her lately. You are spending all your time with Laurel. I thought for sure that you would bring her along to these talks. She has been helpful to you in the past and will always be, at least in my mind, your right hand man. Or woman in this case."

I was a little taken back by the question. When was the last time I brought Felicity along with me to meet Walter about Q Consolidated? I could not remember the last time. Has it really been that long? I always use to consult her on stuff having to do with my company. Walter is right, I rely on her for everything, at least I use to. I remember when that all changed. The night Slade Wilson died. The night I told Felicity, I loved her. She will never know how true those words were. Since that night she has kept a distance between us. I was actually hoping to move forward with her. I am finally ready to be with someone I care about. To this day, it still scares me how much danger she was in but she was the only one I could trust to inject Slade. Laurel would have freaked out and messed the whole thing up. I still have not told Felicity how proud I am of her. I have been trying to give her space. Maybe that should stop.

"Oliver?"

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Walter, sorry I was thinking about Felicity and what you said."

Walter got this knowing look in his eyes and smiled. I know that he likes Felicity too, She helped him with some research of his own.

"Has it really been that long since I brought her with me to one of our meetings?"

"Yes, it has. Laurel is always with you. I mean I know that she is trying to help you with the legal part but Felicity could probably help with that aspect as well. Our girl is very smart after all."

"Yes she is. That is one of the things I love most about her."

"Perhaps you could bring her to the gala tonight. I would love to see her and I am sure that she could add in a few things that we missed."

"That's a great idea Walter. I will ask her this afternoon when I see her."

"Excellent. Let's eat before I shrivel away to nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

The lair was empty when I got there. A short reprieve from everyone. I went straight to my monitors thinking I could check the status on finding a connection between the families when I noticed that my program was not even running. What the hell. I told Laurel how to do it and I know that it would not have finished yet. Oh well, I'll just have to start it now. As I am running the names through the database Oliver and Digg arrive.

"Felicity, just the person I wanted to talk to," said Oliver.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me at the gala tonight that Walter's company is having."

I was struck speechless. Why is he asking me and not Laurel? I mean I would love to go and see Walter and even though I know I am only setting myself up for disappointment I would love to spend time with Oliver. As I am about to say yes, Laurel comes down.

"Oliver I thought that this would be a good chance for you and I to meet some investors, you know kind of work the room together. This is a great opportunity."

"I know that Laurel but Felicity can do that also. She has been with me since the beginning. She knows everything about the company. And Walter would love to see her too."

And again I am speechless. He is actually sticking up for me instead of Laurel. I wonder if they had fight and I am going to be stuck listening to Oliver complain all night. With that thought in mind.

"Laurel is right Oliver. She has been helping you since the beginning and should be there tonight. I will still go and see Walter but I think that it is better for everyone if you and Laurel stick to each other. By the way, Laurel, what happened to working on the connection between the victims?"

"Why are you asking her about that? That is your area of expertise not hers. Why would she even be working on your computers? And Laurel can still go tonight also, I would just prefer if you went with me."

"Oh that," Laurel said. "I couldn't figure out how to get the program to work so I just left it for you. Like Olie said, it is your job."

"But when you called me at work today, you specifically said that **Oliver **wanted you to work on it."

At this point Oliver looked pissed. I do not know why but Digg doesn't look any happier.

"I never asked you to do that. Why would you say that? I would never give Felicity's job to you. She is my….IT girl not you."

"I just wanted to help. I thought that if I could find the connection it would be a load off of you guys. That's all."

"Laurel, I appreciate you trying to help but IT and research is Felicity's area of expertise. Please do not do that again."

And in my head I am doing a little giddy dance. He still thinks of me as part of the team. He hasn't forgotten about me.

"Oliver, I will go with you to the gala but Laurel needs to come too. Just in case there are any legal problems. She could help with that."

"Laurel, will that work for you? I am not about to get in yours and Oliver's way tonight. I will just be going to help if I can and to see Walter that is all."

She just beams. I guess that she really wants to be at Oliver's side tonight.

"No, that is not how it is going to work. You, Felicity are going as my date. Laurel, you can come as well and help but tonight I am taking Felicity."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Digg smirking. I guess that he does not like Laurel butting in either.

"Okay, so now that that is settled I am going to work some more on the connection between victims and then I will meet you at the gala Oliver. That will give me some time to go home and change."

"You can work on the connection for a little while longer but then you are going to go home and change and Digg and I will pick you up."

"That works for me because I need to go home and get ready as well," Laurel said. "What time will you be at my place Olie?"

Digg just shakes his head. Apparently Laurel is bound and determined to not be left out.

"I will leave in an hour and you can pick first Laurel up at 6 and then me. I will be ready by then. Does that work for everyone?"

"That would be great, thanks Felicity. I am going to head home now and get a little work done and then I will see you guys tonight," Laurel said.

"Oliver do you want to work out for a little while? I could use a sparring partner," asked Digg?

Oliver did not answer right away so I turned to look at him and he was looking right at me. I do not know how long we were staring at each other but when I finally looked away I noticed that Digg had gone. Oliver and I were alone.

"Felicity, is everything okay with you? You have been distant lately. In addition, what was all that with pushing me towards Laurel? Laurel and I are just friends. There is not going to be a rekindling of any romance with her."

"What you and Laurel do is none of my business Oliver. I was just trying to help. I have noticed that you and Laurel have gotten closer, over these last few months."

"Just as friends. Nothing more."

He walked over to me and trapped me in my chair. Arms on either side of me.

"Listen well, Felicity, I am not getting back together with Laurel. I am sorry if you have felt that we are ignoring you but that was not my intention. I have just been trying to get my company back and Laurel has been helping with the legal side of things. That is all."

I did not know what to say. He was way to close for me to think coherently.

"Okay, Oliver," I stutter.

He just does that little half smile of his and says, "I will you tonight at 6:30. Do you want to grab dinner before?"

I thought about it and dinner did sound nice but I didn't want to cause any more trouble between Oliver and Laurel so I declined.

"No, not tonight. Maybe some other time. Just pick me up at 6:30. The gala should be fun and cannot wait to see Walter."

"Okay, Felicity. I will hold to the rain check though."

As I was trying to figure out when I gave him a rain check, Digg came back down and the boys started sparring. Well, tonight should be interesting.


	4. Author's Note

Okay guys. Oliver really pissed me off last season with his whole spiel about not being able to be with someone he could really care about. I mean come on. Sara hello? He was going to move in with her. So for this chapter I am going to make Oliver and Laurel both jerks. Oliver is going to be a real big jerk. Just giving you guys a heads up. Please don't hate me. J


	5. Chapter 4

I cannot believe that I agreed to go to the gala with Oliver tonight. What am I stupid? A glutton for punishment? That is it. I have completely lost my marbles. That is the only thing that could explain my actions. Okay, so I will go tonight but I will not think of this as a date. As soon as we get there, I will just disappear in the crowd and find Walter. He was the real reason why I wanted to go tonight anyways. It will be great seeing him. Great! Now I have a plan.

I am a little nervous about tonight. This is going to be Felicity and my first date. I just hope that no arrow business comes up. I want tonight to be perfect for her. I am so lost in thought that I do not hear my phone ringing. I look at the caller id and low and behold it is Laurel.

"Yes, Laurel?"

"Oh my god Oliver, I just got a call from Brandon Sparks and he says that he will definitely be backing you. This is awesome. I am so happy."

"What? That is great. I honestly was expecting to have to go through at least a dozen more meetings before he agreed. Yes!"

"Wait Oliver, there is only one catch. He needs a little more information first and he said that he would be at the gala tonight. We can talk to him there. Isn't that great?"

"Definitely. I would be happy to discuss the company with him tonight. I will discuss anything he wants because he is backing me."

"I thought you wouldn't mind. Well, I am ready, are you almost here?"

"We should be there in about five minutes."

"Okay see you soon."

"Bye. Digg, did you hear that? I am getting my company back. I finally have enough people backing me. I cannot wait to see Walter tonight. This is great."

"I can see how great it is Oliver. I have not seen you this happy in a long time. I am happy for you. Maybe now you can concentrate better."

I just laugh at him. I hop out of the car as soon as we get to Laurel's. She is waiting for me outside.

"I would have come up to get you," I stated and gave her a hug.

"It is fine. We need to hurry up and get to the gala so that we can talk to Brandon. It would have taken too long for you to come up and get me."

"Digg, can you drive a little faster to the gala? I do not want to miss my chance to talk to Brandon," Oliver said. He completely forgot all about Felicity and apparently, Digg did too.

"Sure Oliver. I can drive a little faster even though my job title says bodyguard."

We arrive at the gala and I immediately began searching for Brandon. I find him at the bar talking to his wife.

"There he is Laurel. Let's go have a chat with our newest investor."

"Lead the way." Looks like Oliver forgot all about little miss IT girl. Thank god. Now he is all mine.

"It was an hour into the party when I finally finished giving Brandon all the information he wanted and man can he ask a lot of questions. I finally stole away long enough to have a victory dance with Laurel when I saw her. Felicity and she was looking right at me. Shit, I forgot all about her. Jesus, I was supposed to pick her up tonight for our first date. I am a dead man.

"Laurel, thank you for the dance but we completely forgot about Felicity. I stood her up. I will be lucky if she ever talks to me again."

"I wish," Laurel mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I feel absolutely horrible. I completely forgot about her. I was just so excited about Brandon. Oh man, she must feel so betrayed. Especially after everything you said to her this afternoon."

"I screwed up big time. Lucky for me Felicity is a forgiving person. This screw up may take a while though. Excuse me."

"Wait, I will come with you. She is talking to Walter now anyways. I would like to say hi."

The more I watch her the more I notice that she has not looked back this way once. It might take longer than I thought to win her forgiveness this time.

"Felicity, I am so sorry. I got caught up in a deal with an investor and completely.."

"Oliver, Laurel, how are you both doing tonight," she asks?

"I am doing great Felicity. We just landed Brandon Sparks. He is going to help Oliver get his company back. Isn't that great?" Laurel asks.

"That is good news. Congratulations. I was just talking to Walter about Queen Consolidated. He had very good things to say as well. Tell them Walter."

"Well, like I was just telling Felicity, all you needed was one or two more backers and the company would be all yours Oliver. This is indeed excellent news. Brandon Sparks will put you over the top. Congratulations."

"Thanks Walter. Felicity, as I was saying I just was so caught up in this that I completely forgot about picking you up. I am so sorry. Laurel called and we rushed straight here. Please can you forgive me?"

"Oliver, there is nothing to forgive. I am perfectly capable of getting myself around. You and Laurel should go and celebrate. This is a major deal for you. Walter, would you care to dance? I love this song."

I think for once I made Walter speechless. I am pretty sure that he feels the tension.

"Absolutely Felicity. I would be delighted to dance with such a beautiful young lady. Excuse us would you? And Oliver you should ask Laurel to dance."

"Laurel and I already danced and I was hoping that I could dance with..."

"Then you should ask her again. Big night remember? I think this calls for more than one dance. Come on Walter. Dance with me. Enjoy the rest of your night guys."

As I watch Felicity walk away I know that she is feeling hurt and upset. I am such an idiot.

"Oliver, come on, we should dance too. It is a night for happiness."

"Yah, sure Laurel. I was just hoping that I could steal Felicity away for a while. Tonight was suppose to be our first date and I blew it big time. How am I going to make this up to her?"

If I had been watching and paying closer attention I would have noticed the gleam in Laurel's eye, but as it was I was too busy watching Felicity dance with Walter and ignore me.

"Well, you could buy her some sunflowers. I am sure that they are her favorite flower. That would probably cheer her up."

"Hey, that is a great idea. Thank you Laurel. I will have a dozen sent to her tomorrow at work. That should make her happy."

"Good, now that that is settled let's dance."

I danced with Laurel through two songs which is how long Felicity danced with Walter before I saw them move off the floor.

"Excuse me Laurel, I am going to try and get Felicity to dance with me."

"Sure."

I lost track of Felicity but I could see Walter talking to the president of his bank.

"Excuse me, Walter? Do you know where Felicity went? I was hoping to dance with her."

"Oh, I am so sorry Oliver but she went home. She said that all she really wanted to do tonight was see me and that she did it so there was no reason for her to stay. She left right after the last dance."

"She left already? She did not even say goodbye. That is okay I will see her later." I did not mention that I planned on stopping by her place tonight as the arrow. I just could not let her go home upset like this.

After Digg and I dropped, Laurel off I instructed Digg to go home. I was not planning to do any arrow business tonight so I did not really need him. He felt bad anyways that he too forgot about Felicity. I am pretty sure that she is going to be overwhelmed with apology gifts tomorrow. I decided to take a shortcut and just use the fire escape. However, when I looked in all her lights were off and I could see her sound asleep in bed. Too late. I guess that I will just have to wait and talk to her tomorrow. In addition, I need to remember to send the sunflowers. That should help a little.

What Oliver was failing to realize is that Laurel was setting him up. Felicity told all of them that she was allergic to Sunflowers. Oliver's life is fixing to get a whole lot worse. At least where his relationship with Felicity lies.

If Oliver had looked close enough he would have noticed that her breathing was jerky. Felicity had been crying since she got home.

I cannot believe that he just forgot about me. Who does that? I am supposed to be at the very least his friend. Friends do not do this to each other. Even Digg forgot about me. I thought for sure that he would always be on my side. Guess I was wrong on all accounts.


	6. Chapter 5

Note to self. Try not to go to bed and end crying most the night. Sleep is needed to function on all cylinders in the morning. Unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of staying in bed all day. I needed to get to work. Coffee first though. Coffee is my friend.

I arrived at work with five minutes to spare. It also looked like the office was slow this morning. When I got to my desk, I noticed the sunflowers. Who would send me sunflowers? Everyone I know knows that I am allergic. At this thought, it started to get harder to breathe. I rushed out of my office and into the ladies room to splash cold water on my face. Just being around the flowers was enough to get a reaction. I was going to have to get to the hospital. Breathing was becoming harder. I got my cell phone out and dialed 911 but just as the operator came on I passed out.

When I awoke, next I recognized the room I was in right away. Thank god, someone must have found me and called an ambulance. I still cannot believe that someone sent me the only flower that I am allergic to. Who in the hell did I piss off so much that they wanted to hurt me? I was just trying to figure this our when my door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Well, good evening young lady. I am glad to see you awake. You gave everyone quite the scare. I knew right away that you were having an allergic reaction and was able to stop it. How about from now you stay away from sunflowers? Luckily you have been admitted before and we were able to tell what caused the allergic reaction. Now is there anyone that I can call for you? I noticed your emergency card in your purse but when I called the number it was disconnected."

He must have been talking about the card I filled out when I first moved here. It had my mothers information on it but I guess that she has moved again.

"No, there is no one to call. When can I go home?"

"You can be discharged tonight. I am writing a prescription for an epi pen. Please make sure that you have it on you at all times."

"Thank you, I will make sure to carry it in my purse. I would not normally need it. I stay far away from sunflowers. But someone sent them to me this morning and I had a bad reaction."

"You need to make sure that you tell everyone you know that you are allergic to sunflowers. I will get your discharge papers ready for you."

"Thank you again. I will be more careful next time."

As I was getting dressed to go home, I figured that the first thing I should do is call work and give them an update. In addition, I could find who sent the flowers. I hope that there is a card. When someone from work finally picked up it was Jax, my boss in the IT department.

"Hi, Jax, I was just calling to say that I am being released from the hospital and that I will be in tomorrow."

"Felicity, how are you doing? You gave me a scare. When I found you in the bathroom, I did not know what had happened so I just called an ambulance. Are you sure that you are doing okay?"

"I am fine now. I just had an allergic reaction to the sunflowers someone sent me. Hey, I was wondering, could you please look for a card? I want to know who sent them to me. As far as I know, everyone who knows me knows that I allergic."

"Sure hang on a second and I will look." It took him a couple of minutes but the name he said when got back on the phone shocked me. "The card is signed Oliver Felicity. I am guessing that is your old boss? Why would he send you flowers that you are allergic to? He had to of known."

"I do not know Oliver. But I guess that I cannot expect an important man like Oliver Queen to remember my medical history. Thanks. I am going to head home now. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Felicity, you can take the day off tomorrow. You had a major reaction today and maybe you need to just relax."

"I will be fine Jax. Besides, IT work helps me to relax."

"Alright but if you still feel bad in the morning call me. I have no problem giving you the day off."

"Thanks again but I will be fine." As I was thinking of how to kill Oliver, something else popped into my head. "Oh, no. How am I going to get home? My car is still there."

"That's not a problem. I was just fixing to call it a night anyways. I will come and get you and give you a ride home."

"I could not ask that of you." Although, it really sounded nice not to have to grab a cab.

"It is no problem at all. I will see you in about ten minutes."

I did not get a chance to respond because he hung up. Huh, he really is a nice guy. Thank god, I do not have to take a cab home. Well, that is one problem solved. Now all I needed to do was go to the lair and kill Oliver Queen and then let him know that I quit. Maybe if Laurel is there, I will punch her while I am it. I was in that kind of mood.

Jax showed up exactly ten minutes later. Gotta give the guy credit for being punctual.

"Hey Felicity? Are you ready to go home?"

"Definitely. Thank y9ou so much for picking me up."

"It was no problem at all. My car is parked right out front."

When we got outside though the only car I saw was a nice looking sports car. Something only a rich person would drive.

"Where is your car at," I asked politely.

"It is right there." He pointed at the car I was just looking at. I whistled.

"Man, I need to become a boss like you. This is a really nice car."

"It is my baby. The only thing I allow myself to indulge in."

His comment rather struck me as odd because I know that there is no way he could afford this car. It was a 918 spider. This car cost almost a million dollars.

"Um, I do not mean to sound suspicious, actually I am. How can you afford this car? Neither one makes enough money to be able to afford this. Did you rob a bank or something?"

He just laughed at me. He sounded a little on the nervous side.

"Felicity, do you actually know anything about the company you work for?"

"Yah, it is a great technology company. I chose to apply there because I get to play with all the latest toys, why?"

"My family owns the company Felicity," he stated gently.

I was completely shocked. I knew that the owner had a son but I didn't know he was my boss.

"Why in god's name are you running the IT department when your family owns the company?"

"Because tech is my life and my family completely understands that. I also have an older brother who will be taking over the company when my father is ready to step down. But, we will both have equal controlling parts when that happens. I am happy with letting my brother be CEO and I get to stay in the tech department. I know that that sounds weird but it makes me happy because I get to do the thing I love the most while my brother runs the company, which is what he wants most. I am very happy for my brother."

"Wow!" That was all I capable of saying. He is like my dream guy. Before I met Oliver of course. I just had to go and fall in love with a man who tried to kill me. I know that he did not really try to kill me but I was feeling to upset at the moment to care.

"Felicity, are you okay? I hope this does not change our relationship. I like my position in the company. I am happy with just being your boss in the tech department."

"I am fine. Just a little shocked is all. I mean wow, it is not every day that you find out that the man you work for is actually part owner of the company you work for. But in answer to your question, no, this won't change anything. I thought that you were a nice guy before. Now, listening to you talk about tech, I think that I can understand where you are coming from. I mean not the being rich part. But the need to work in the tech department."

"Thank god. I was really worried there for a minute. And now I have safely brought you home."

I did not even realize we were here. I really need some sleep. But first things first. Deal with Oliver.

"Thank you so much for the ride. It was really kind of you."

"I really did not mind bringing you home. I really like you Felicity. I just did not know how to tell you. I was actually trying to work up enough nerve to ask you out on a date."

I could see him blushing. You would think that this was his first time talking to a girl. But was I really ready to go out with someone else. Then I thought back to all that Oliver had done lately.

"I would love to go out with you. As long as it is not somewhere, fancy. I could really do with some normalcy. Does that make any sense to you?" I hope that I did not offend him with my request. But when I looked at him he was actually smiling.

"That is fine. I am not really into fancy places. I am just a normal guy who happens to be related to a rich family. Would tomorrow night work for you?"

I was about to answer when, "Oh shoot. I can do tomorrow. I have to go to a charity function I promised my parents I would be present at. I am so sorry. I would really much rather go out with you. Hey, I know you said nothing fancy but you would be helping me out if you would accompany me tomorrow night. It will not be quite as boring. So what do you say? Will you go to the charity with me?"

He looked so earnest that I did not have the heart to say no.

"Of course I will go with you."

"Great." He got out of the car and walked me to my door. I told him it was unnecessary but he said that his mother raised him to be a gentleman.

"By the way, I had someone bring your car here. I knew that you would need it."

"You did not have to do that but thank you. And thank you again for bringing me home. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said before, it was no problem. I will see you at work tomorrow." Before I knew what had happened he had already kissed me goodnight and left. It was on the cheek but it still shocked me. I let myself into my apartment and changed clothes. I was determined to give Oliver Queen a piece of my mind.

I was at the lair working out with Digg. I was beginning to get worried about Felicity. When she did not call me this morning about the flower I tried calling her to make sure that she got them but her phone kept going to voicemail. It was not like her to turn her phone off. She must have still been upset this morning. Laurel was here working again. I do not know why she does not work at her own office. I could not very well as her to leave especially after all she had done for me but it would be nice to come here once without seeing her.

"Oliver I need to know when the meeting is scheduled with Brandon Sparks. I want to make sure it is in my calendar."

I just stared at her. I was not expecting her to accompany me to the meeting. She was not really needed.

"Why do you need to know? The first meeting is just to has things out. You are not really going to be needed until a later date."

I could see by the hurt look on her face that she was not expecting that. Honestly, the only person who I was planning to bring with me to the meeting was Felicity. Digg will of course be there but only for "protection." I have to keep up appearances after all.

"Oliver what if a legal question comes up? You will need me to go over everything right? Of course I was planning on being there. It is what friends do."

"Laurel, I do not think that anything will come up. As I said we are just going over everything that was agreed upon. I can handle it with Felicity there."

"That might be a problem since I have no intention of helping you ever again Oliver Queen."

At the top of the stairs was Felicity and she looked horrible and really mad.

"Felicity, how are you? I have been trying to call you all day. Did you get the flowers I sent you?" I saw Laurel smirk out of the corner of my eye. What was that all about?

"Oh, I definitely got the flowers. And then I immediately passed out because I could not breathe. Thank you so much for putting me in the hospital Oliver. You are such a great friend."

I could hear the sarcasm. What I the hell is she talking about? And then it hit me, she is severely allergic to sunflowers. I cannot believe that I could forget something like that. I felt horrible.

"Felicity, I am so sor…"

"Save it Oliver. I am so tired of hearing sorry coming out of your mouth. You are sorry about everything lately. You were sorry about standing me up and now you are sorry about putting me in the hospital. Enough is enough. It is obvious that you care nothing for me. I only came here to get my stuff. I am done Oliver. Done with helping you save the city, done being your assistant and I am definitely done with caring about you because it is clear that you care nothing for me."

"Felicity, please I made a mistake. I just wanted to send you something to make you happy. I completely forgot about the sunflowers. Please, you have to forgive me." I was so upset about everything that she was saying. I could feel my eyes start to water. I could not lose her.

"Oliver you have done enough to me over the last year to make me realize that I have been wasting my time. I only joined so that I could find Walter. I did that ad now it is time for you and I to go our separate ways."

"What do you mean what I have done to you?"

She just looked at me as if I was crazy. "You really want me to spell it out for you." She asked.

"Yes. Yes god dammit you will spell it out for me." I was starting to get really pissed. I know that I have been messing up a lot lately but she is making it seem as if I have been an asshole this last year.

"First, you sleep with Isabel. Then when I ask you about it, you tell me that you could never be with someone you really care about because of the life you live."

I flinched. I could not help it. I knew that that was a sore spot for her. Not one of my finest moments.

"Then you get together with Sara who I know that you ended up loving because you were going to move in with her. If that is not a form of caring then I do not know what is. You lied to me. You could not just tell me that you did not like me that way. You had to try to make it easier for me. Instead, I just ended up looking like an idiot, which you obviously thought I was."

I did not know that she felt this way. Why didn't she ever tell me? I did not think how my relationship with Sara would affect her. She has been hurting for longer than I thought.

"Then you had the gall to use me to save your precious Laurel. It did not matter that I was being put in danger, as long as Laurel was safe."

By now she crying. I could not believe she thought that. I mean of the danger but it was the only way. I did not use her to save Laurel. She helped with the mission, which was to bring Slade down. I was so proud of her for her part. She was the only one I could trust. Why can't she see that?

"And that is not even including what you have pulled lately. So, like I said. I am done with all of this Oliver. Do not get me wrong, I was happy to help save all those people and help catching the bad guys but I am so tired of all this. I have been an emotional wreck for the last three months and I do not want that anymore. I want to live my life the way it used to be."

With that, she walked back out of the room. I was too shocked to stop her. I could not get over the fact that she thought I did no care for her. I love her dammit! I would never use her just to save Laurel's life. I mean I would do everything in my power to save her but not at the expense of another person. It was all to bring down Slade. He had to go or I could never be with Felicity.

"Oliver."

"Oliver."

I did not even hear Laurel come up to me. She looked at me with sympathy.

"What is it Laurel? I am not in the mood for company right now so if you would not mind I would appreciate it if you would go home. You too Digg. I just wish to be left alone right now. "

"Oliver I am here for you. You do not have to send me away."

"Just leave Laurel. I do not want to see you right now." I guess that I sounded harsh enough because she just flinched and the left. I did not even hear Digg leave after her.


End file.
